Sloegra
Sloegra is a Valkyrie Armor that specializes in shortsword and javelin combat. Whoever don the armor shall take the title of Sloegra the Crafter Valkyrie. Sloegra, alongside Hrista, were severely damaged during Thapoli-Naglfar War before restored by Newt where it eventually made its way to Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger as its most recent successor. Description and Characteristics Sloegra is a bronze and white Valkyrie Armor forged from Loki skin-based Solais Metal. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Sloegra Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. The armor itself designed for Valkyries with great creativity, true to its title. For combat, as the armor specializes in javelin and shortsword combat, the user has greater advantage when using either javelin/shortsword form of her Valkyrie blade or ordinary javelins/shortswords as the armor enhances her performance with said weapon. A special ability unique to Sloegra alone is Spark Forge, special hammer and anvil which allow the user to forge a magical javelin that can deal a devastating amount of damage if it hits its mark. The anvil is summoned through the armor's left glove whereas the hammer through the right glove. Once summoned, the Valkyrie must strike the anvil with the hammer in order to forge a Spark Javelin. If performed correctly, the anvil and the hammer disappears, leaving the complete javelin in its place ready to be thrown on target(s). As with other Valkyrie Armors, Sloegra can unlock extra boost of power and speed that is released by sprouting wings which also enable the user to engage in aerial combat without need of broom. In spite of its unassuming size, the wings can work as good as mechanical wings on other Valkyrie Armors as it constantly emit anti-gravity field to enhance the wearer's maneuverability. Overall, Sloegra is a formidable armor. Weapons & Equipment *'Sloegra Bracelet': The vital part of Sloegra Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic bronze bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of green diamond with yellow outline. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Spark Forge': Comprised of magical anvil and hammer summoned via left glove and right glove of Sloegra armor respectively. By clashing the hammer on the anvil, the user conjures a magical javelin that can unleash a powerful magical attack that can breach through shields upon impact. **'Spark Javelin': Magical javelin formed by Spark Forge. Its explosive power and firepower said to be on par with Shiny Arc. *'Gravity Wings': A pair of mechanical wings that constantly emit anti-gravity field which enhances the user's speed and agility as well as enable flight without broom. Pics Gallery Sloegra Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Notes and Trivia *The armor's name is derived from Old Norse word of Slœgr, which means crafty. *For the design of Sloegra Armor, BSoulstone draws inspiration from white colored, enchanted version of main characters' robes which featured in episode 25 of Little Witch Academia anime before adding the armor plates and bird/angelic motifs found in popular depiction of mythological Valkyries to make it both beautiful and gallant in appearance. Its platings are slightly inspired by that of Genista from Darling in the FRANXX, whereas its spark forge ability on the other hand, inspired by Spear Forge artifact from The Unspoken game. The meridian emerald glow was later added as reference from TRON series. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse